Pretty Pathetic Liars
by Queen Steph
Summary: Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, Mona, Caleb, Ezra, Toby, Paige, Maya, Charlotte, Wren, Melissa, Noel, Jenna, and Jason, go on a camping trip to Camp Rosewood, to enjoy the rest of the summer. However, after a powerful storm hits, and their van goes missing, they know this camping trip isn't going to be as fun as they planned. Rated T for language and sexual references.


**Alive** : **Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, Mona, Caleb, Ezra, Toby, Paige, Maya, Charlotte, Wren, Melissa, Noel, Jenna, and Jason.**

 **Dead: None.**

 **Killer(s): ?**

Aria Montgomery breathed a sigh of relief as she finally finished packing for her trip.

"Ew, are you really brining this fugly top?" Alison DiLaurentis snorted, holding up a pink top with many cut-outs. "It looks like your little brother cut it up."

"Shut the fuck up, Ali, you have worn much uglier stuff then that. Have you seen Season 6?" Aria argued.

"Dumb bitch, this story is set in season one." Alison fought back.

"Then why the hell is CHARLOTTE a character?" Hanna Marin questioned.

"Guys, let's stop arguing and have a five-some." Emily Fields suggested.

Spencer Hastings eagerly nodded. "Agreed."

"Bitches, let's go." Melissa demanded, appearing out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD, MELISSA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON IT'S SO ANNOYING, STOP, YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. EVENTHOUGHISTOLEEVERYBOYFRIENDYOUHAD." Spencer angrily yelled, shooting Melissa in the leg.

"That's hot, Spence." Toby nodded, laying on Aria's bed, shirtless.

"OK, let's make out." Spencer suggested.

"OK, but for real, let's go." Aria demanded, following a limping Melissa to the van. Everyone else followed, Spencer and Toby making out as they walked.

 _ **In the van**_

"Oh look, expired lettuce, don't mind if I do." Hanna licked her lips as she saw brown lettuce on the seat she was going to sit at in the van.

"Gross." Alison expressed in distaste. "Oh look, vulnerable blind girl, don't mind if I do." Alison took Jenna's glasses off and broke them.

"What the actual fuck did I do to you to make you hate me so much?!" Jenna whined, subsituting her sunglasses with her hand.

"I have no idea, but that's how the story is written, bitch." Alison replied, breaking her hands, too.

Hanna, Melissa, Alison, Aria, Jenna, Spencer, Emily, and Toby sat in silence, waiting for the others.

 _ **In Aria's house**_

Mona, Paige, and Maya all suspiciously sat in Aria's attic.

"OK, guys, we're going to become A's just for the trip, got it?" Mona asked Maya and Paige.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because those cracker ass white bitches are stealing my screentime!"

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because Marlene is old? I don't know."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Mona angrily stabbed Paige in the throat.

Maya watched. "Hurry, let's check to see if she has any weed on her!"

Maya sniffed Paige's body for any drug, weed, marijuana, she didn't care, she just needed a fix. Although she did not find any drugs, she found Paige's phone.

"Give that to me." Mona demanded. Maya did as she was told. Mona guessed Paige's password easily, EMILY, and checked Paige's photo app.

"Oh my God!" Mona gasped.

"What? Does she have cocaine embedded in the screen?!" Maya questioned.

"No, even better." Mona showed Maya a hot video of Caleb, Ezra, Noel, and Jason having a foursome.

"Why are you showing me this...?" Maya asked.

"Because...now we can pin all the murders on the girls! We'll say they were jealous of their boyfriends and brother making out with each other, and they killed them!" Mona laughed evily.

"Amazing, hot, yes, agree, perfect, slay, work." Maya nodded.

Suddenly, an unknown figure wearing a black hoodie slowly climbed up the ladder to the attic.

"Hello?" Mona called.

The figure reached to the top, and Maya and Mona gasped.

"Why are you holding a knife...?" Mona gulped.

The figure didn't respond, and charged at the girls. Mona screamed, pushing Maya in front of her, causing Maya to get stabbed in the throat. Mona ducked between the figures legs, and ran to the ladder leading out of the attic, only to be pushed out by the figure.

 _ **In the van**_

Now everyone was in the van, on their way to Camp Rosewood.

"So why didn't we think to check for Mona, Maya, and Paige?" Hanna asked?

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Paige was my ex-" Emily started, only for Alison to cover her mouth.

"Nobody asked, Em." She glared.

"Ooo, sexual tension, me likey." Spencer expressed, taking a break from making out with Toby.

"Hanna, is your mom coming?" Jason asked.

"...No? She's not allowed out of the house, lol." Hanna replied.

"Why can't you just say 'haha', wtf?" Aria questioned, shaking her head at Hanna.

"Let's just stop talking and make out." Emily suggested.

"OK." Alison nodded. "But it's just for practice."

"Um, I was talking to Aria, sorry Ali..." Emily lauged nervously. Emily and Aria began making out per Emily's request.

"This is going to be so fun, Am I right?" ChArlotte Asked .

"Why are all you're A's capitalized?" Noel responded.

"On Accident." ChArlotte clAimed.

"I Agree." Wren Agreed.

"Aria, can you please stop cheating on me?" Ezra frowned as he watched Aria.

"Shut up and use this in your book." Aria replied.

The van pulled up in front of a forest, with a sign that said 'Camp Rosewood', in creepy, red lettering.

"This doesn't seem suspicious at all!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping out of the van, followed by everyone else.

Suddenly, the sky turned from a bright blue to a dark black, and rain started pouring down. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." Caleb declared, turning back to the van, only to discover it was missing.

" _Charlotte_." Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily glared, everyone instantly looking at her.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Charlotte claimed, holding her hands up in self defense.

Before anybody could respond, a disgusting smell filled the air.

"Really, Hanna?" Alison chastised.

"OK, that was not me." Hanna said truthfully.

"Then what is that horrible smell?" Emily asked. Everyone turned around, to find Jenna hanging on a tree, held up with her own guts.

Everyone screamed in terror and disgust, some people throwing up.

"When did that happen?!" Aria yelled.

"I think the real question is...who killed her?!" Spencer said, matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at eachother, wondering who killed Jenna Marshall.

 **Alive** : **Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, Caleb, Ezra, Toby, Charlotte, Wren, Melissa, Noel, and Jason.**

 **Dead: Paige, Maya, Mona, and Jenna.**

 **Killer(s): Mona.**


End file.
